Not So Boring
by That-Stubborn-Biotch
Summary: 'What If' Is always the question everyone asks, so here's a 'what if' question for you. What if Jenny survived? Curious and alone, she finds herself in a Foster Home, where she is quickly adopted by Professor Shi.
1. New story!

hi! This is my new story which I have written. This is my first time writing on and I hope all will be good content. I swear I have not copied this story from anyone and this came from my mind. It is a Sarah Jane Adventures and a Doctor Who crossover. Please enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

Regeneration was horrible. The pain of all my cells changing and twisting and all of my limbs squeezing into a new shape was daunting. I kept my own image in my mind, wishing I could be her again. The pain, which was so excruciating, caused me to black out.

When I woke again, it was so different. I didn't feel different, taller or thinner. But then I noticed the room around me. It was the source which I think transported me here, I think, wherever here is.

The room, with peeling grey walls, was quite small, with only one window. Around the room, I spotted five other beds like mine, metal posts and grey covers, and a graffiti covered bedside table aside each bed. I was alone in the room.

I walked out of the room, feeling dizzy and nearly falling down the steps at the end of the hall. I found a woman, who introduced herself as Miss Heela, explained to me that I had 'amnesia'. Ha! I didn't have amnesia! I came from a different time period! But I went along with it.

"Do you remember anything from before you came into the orphanage?" Miss Heela said.

"No," I replied, keeping my head down, "nothing except my name."

"And what is your name?" She asked, with a fake smile on her face. Oh, she's one of those people.

"Jenny Smith" I said, smirking

Suddenly I got a thought. What did I look like?! I hadn't checked yet.

"Do you have a mirror I can see?" I asked Miss Heela, "I have a bump on the back of my neck and I want to see what it is."

"Oh sure!" Thank god she believed me! "Just come this way!"

She led me into a much better furnished room then the one I woke up in. It had peach walls, for a start, and only desk right at the back, with two chairs in front of it. There were red couches on either side of the room and a small plywood coffee table in between them.

Miss Heela led me into a side room, packed with toys and objects and strange boxes full of equipment. She then pulled out a mirror from one of the boxes and gave it to me.

"Here, you can have this one," she said, to be honest, it wasn't anything special, and it needed a good clean, "I've been meaning to get rid of it for some time.

"Thanks!" I said, with fake enthusiasm.

I don't think I going to like it here.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. 6 months later .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I spent a four months there and let me tell you, it was hell. All the kids, at least two years younger then me are loud, obnoxious and think they are better then everyone one else. And of coarse, that leads into fights.

Six months ago, when I looked into the mirror, i gratefully took in my own familiar features. My blonde, mid back hair, in a high ponytail, gently resting at my shoulders. My smouldering green eyes. My not-so full pink lips. I remember sighing relief looking at myself. I've gotten used to my appearance now, but every time I look into my mirror, I'm just so thankful I didn't change into a different person.

On the other hand, something good came out of living there in the orphanage. Professor Shi, or as I know him, John Shi. The irony, I remember thinking when he first adopted me. He knew I was different, I could tell by the way his eyes widened slightly the first time we met eyes.

He knew about aliens, he didn't fight them, or help them, he just knew about them. I quickly figured out that he had met Dad before. So I told him how I was, well, not-so born. And he accepted me just the same. John had the kindest soul, and was as calm as a clear sky.

Then he got cancer.

He hadn't wanted to go to the hospital, incase they needed to get a blood sample from me. He was just as cautious as ever. And his dying words, the strangest words, which I still hold in my heart.

"Please, don't let the word find out I'm dead. Just continue and make sure that you live a long and happy life," He had breathed, "I love you, Jenny Milly Smith."

And his eyes closed.

"No!" I screamed, gripping onto his body, like it was my lifeline, and at that point, I thought it was, "Please, just wake up! I need you!"

I now know that screaming isn't what I should do, but do as he said.

Did you like this chapter? First time I'm trying to write a fanfic. I'm not that good at writing, more just imagining what happens in fanfics. Sorry it's a bit too short, only 780 words, but I'll try to make them a bit longer, like at least 1000. I'm going to attempt to continue this until series 3, cause I don't know where to access series 4, if it exists. Please review and favourite the story and enjoy!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.


	3. Chapter 2

I packed my bag, putting a spare change of clothes, my contacts, which can connect to Internet when activated, a small pistol and a couple more hair ties. I put my sonic bobby pin into my hair. It was _boring _living on Bannerman road, but I was about to do something that was not-so boring.

I walked across the street and started jogging to 13 Bannerman Road. Removal vans plagued the street heading towards 14 Bannerman Road, which made my short journey much harder then it should've been, but nonetheless, I got to Sarah Jane Smith's house, safe and sound. I knocked on the door, and there she was in all her glory. Sarah Jane Smith.

"Hello Sarah Jane Smith. I need to talk to you about something" I said, trying to sound casual. I didn't work to well.

"Yes, what about?" She replied. How frosty!

"Oh, this and that, yeah. Oh, and aliens!" I said, smirking slightly. Now she's interested.

"Oh quiet down," Sarah Jane hissed, "How do you know about aliens?"

"I think I should come in, don't you?" I said, laughing slightly. I pushed passed her slightly and walked through the door, looking around. Sarah Jane grabbed my wrist and dragged me up the stairs to her attic, which was _packed _with alien things, to technology, to weapons, to distress signals to games.

"How do you know about aliens?" She demanded, rather than asked. _Pushy_.

"Aren't you going to ask my name?" I asked, cheekily. It seems I have devolved a different personality, a cheeky one, when I regenerated.

"What's your name then?" She asked, spreading her arms slightly.

"Jenny," I looked at her through my eyelashes and drawled out my last name, "Smith"

"Smith?" She whispered, "As in, John Smith?"

"Exactly!" I exclaimed! She was smarted then she looked.

"H-how?" She stuttered.

I quickly told her my story, how I was born by a machine and only Dads DNA and how the source transported me to an orphanage and about John Shi.

"Mr Smith," she said suddenly, "please put Miss Smith in a contamination field"

A barely visible light surrounded me before turning into thin air. I cautiously placed my hand out, to see how big the force field was, and I was not-so pleasantly met with a hard wall about thirty centimetres from my face. Making the best out of the situation, I leaned back and found myself supported.

"Now, I'm going off. Make sure she doesn't escape, Mr Smith" Sarah Jane told the computer.

She left, closing and locking the door. I quickly turned to Mr Smith.

"You're not just a computer, aren't you?" I asked him. I was pretty sure that _normal computers_ couldn't do the things he did.

"You are correct, Miss Smith," Mr Smith said, in a monotone voice.

"You don't need to sound so enthusiastic," I muttered.

I had waited an hour for Sarah Jane to return, when I heard some door slams downstairs. _Finally, she's back! _I thought. I waited another half hour, until I head multiple footsteps come up the stairs. I didn't think she ever had anyone over, so who was here? A screaming sound was heard. I started banging on the wall of the force field, trying to get out.

"Please," I shouted, "I need to help them!"

Sarah Jane suddenly burst into the attic, grabbing an object, somewhat like the shape of a fire extinguisher. I stopped my banging at the sight of the 'weapon', and leant back on the force field wall. I waited a minute for Sarah Jane to come back in, when the door opened. But it wasn't Sarah Jane standing under the doorframe, oh no, it was a young girl, a little younger then I, snobby looking, wearing the 'in' clothes.

"Oh, my, flippin' heck!" She screamed.

I heard Sarah Jane reply, 'no, don't go up there!' from downstairs. Another young girl emerged after the first, much nicer looking, looking around with curiosity. A boy entered after her, in just a nightshirt. Then Sarah Jane walked in.

"Who said you come up here?!" She snapped, "Oh, don't touch anything. Mr Smith, release Jenny now."

The force field I was leaning on suddenly disappeared, leaving me falling to the ground. The other three children looked towards me in shock. Didn't they see me on the way in?

"Ouch, couldn't you have given me some warning?" I muttered, though it seemed everyone heard me anyways.

"These things, are they alien?" The girl, well, the _nice looking _girl asked.

"No, they're just here to look pretty!" I said, sarcastically. Sarah Jane rolled her eyes and ignored me, answering the question.

"Some of them," she said, carefully, as if she could say something and completely blow up Earth. _Ha, that would a sight to see,_ I thought.

I saw the pretty looking girl look at a picture, of Sarah Jane looking much younger, and K.9. and the Brigadier. They looked so happy, like they had no worries at all. Back then, they probably didn't.

I walked over to her, curious about her. _She'll be important in the future, _I thought, _very important._

"What's your name?" I asked her. She turned to me surprised, as if I scared her slightly.

"Maria and your Jenny right? Is that short for Jennifer?" she asked. _Aww, how adorable and naïve._

I laughed slightly, "No, it's short for generated anomaly," and her confused look came. She brushed me off and turned to Sarah Jane.

"Where'd you get them?" she asked curiously, tilting her head slightly.

"You know, no matter what you say, she'll believe you anyway, what with all this surrounding her," I stated, turning to Sarah Jane as well.

"I suppose you've seen too much now. It's not as if anyone's going to believe you. Aliens are falling to Earth all the time. It's not just those stories you hear on the news. All sorts of creatures. Some have got lost, like the one you saw me sending home last night." _Say what? _"Some of them crash land, and some of them want to invade. You still believe me?" Sarah Jane finished her rant, slightly puffing, staring hard at Maria.

"Yes," Maria said bravely.

I coughed to mask my 'told you so', but it didn't work well as Sarah Jane turned to glare at me for a second before looking back at Maria.

"Really? How come?" Sarah Jane asked, _oh I don't know, the alien you knocked out downstairs, or all these alien artefacts might push her in that direction_

"Because your bonkers, both of you, but I don't think you too are liars" Maria said.

"Thanks Maria," I said, sarcastically, at the same time Sarah Jane said, "Oh well, that's nice to know. No, except about the bonkers bit," _Smart ass, Sarah Jane._

"This place is beautiful," the boy said, I slowly walked to Sarah Jane as she responded to him and went on my tip toes to reach her ear. I guess I'm shorter in this regeneration, what else is different? My personality is cheekier, I'm shorter then I was before, and I'm more sarcastic.

"What's his name?" I asked Sarah Jane quietly.

"He is an archetype, from the Bane," she whispered back, not taking her eyes off him, as he, Maria and the other girl had a small conversation.

"Archie, how adorable. And the other girl? Not Maria though," I questioned

"Kelsey," she replied, simply. I nodded, saying 'right' under my breath, connecting the faces to the names in my head.

"… It's just you, though. On your own." I heard Maria say. I pulled my head out of the clouds and tuned back into the conversation.

"The government knows all about aliens. And there are secret organisations dedicated to finding them, but they tend to go in guns blazing. I just think there's a better way of doing it." Sarah Jane said, sighing, as she, I think, was remembering her days with U.N.I.T., The Doctor, and The Brigadier.

"But how'd you get started?" Maria questioned, curiously.

"I met this man. A very special man, called the Doctor. And years ago, we travelled together" Sarah Jane explained. I looked down, _dad, why did you abandon me? _I mentally questioned. Sarah Jane subconsciously held out her right hand, and grabbed it, knowing we both needed to support.

"In space?" Maria asked, cautiously, seeing this exchange. At that point, I didn't realise that I was clenching army green shirt, until I felt my nails scratch me. I looked down to see my nails had broken through the shirt. Sarah Jane pushed through her slight sadness to continue her story.

"Space, and time," Sarah Jane amended, "And then it came to an end, and suddenly I was back to a normal life. Electric bills, burst pipes, bus tickets, and rain. And then I met this one," she teased, nudging me with her elbow, smiling slightly. _At least now she's not as frosty, thank Rassilon_

"She has completely looped the loop," an obnoxious voice spoke, and we all turned to Kelsey, who _completely ruined the moment! _I glared at her as Sarah Jane sighed, looking up slightly.

"There, do you see? Who can I talk to about it, apart from Jenny, who's going to leave soon?" _What? _I turned to Sarah Jane.

"Pardon? I'm leaving _when_?" I asked Sarah Jane, but she just brushed me off.

"For years I tried to forget," she continued, like I didn't say a word, "and then I met him again, the Doctor. We'd both changed, but it's funny because we were both still the same. And I learnt I could carry on here on Earth, doing what we always did. That's when I started this. I began my life again" Sarah Jane finished her speech.

She closed her eyes and relived her last moment with the Doctor while I remembered my short time with him. Rassilon, I missed him, Prof. Shi, Martha, Donna and everyone who helped me.

"And the Bubble hock factory. It's run by aliens." Maria stated, informing me on mostly what I missed.

"Bubble Shock? That _ghastly _drink? I can't say I'm surprised, to be honest." I said, shrugging.

"All right, everyone's an alien. You, me, the Pope, James Blunt. Actually, I can believe that one." Kelsey said. Her loud, obnoxious voice was annoying the _crap _out of me. Though I 'hmm'ed and nodded.

"It's plausible," I said, and Kelsey nodded at me.

"Hey, Kelsey, you saw it. The great big alien creature." Maria said, attempting to get Kelsey to believe them.

"I saw a muffin in a suit, that's all. Like in the films. It's pretend," Kelsey denied. I closed my eyes and sighed, unclenching my fist, trying to calm myself. A noise came from the wall, a beeping noise, alarming Sarah Jane of something. She rushed to her wall safe and opened it.

I gawked at what was in it. There was another dimension in the safe, and her metal dog, K.9., was floating past in space. I may be an alien but I haven't gotten a proper look at space. Oh, it was _gorgeous_, with blues, purples, and dark pinks swirl like a very intricate pattern. The stars and planets give the background a beautiful hint of white, helping to contrast the blues and purples. There were also yellows and oranges due to the closer stars. Due to my captivation with Space and everything in it, I again missed half of the conversation.

"He's been in there for a year and a half now, plugging the distortion, and every so often he passes my way," Sarah Jane explained. _It must be sad only able to see her best friend only so often._

"Your best friend's a metal dog with its bum stuck in a black hole?!" Kelsey asked/stated, like Sarah Jane was absolutely ludicrous. _Obnoxious, _I sung in my mind.

"I know. How are you, K.9.? How you feel?" Sarah Jane asked, turning back to K.9. from looking at Kelsey. The surprising thing was, K.9. replied.

"Misunderstanding the functional nature of this unit, Mistress. I do not feel. However, all circuits are functioning at full capacity," K.9. spoke in a monotone, robotic voice, but you could hear the hidden emotion in it.

"Can you ever come out, K.9.?" Maria asked, curiously.

My personal belief is that everyone has a particular emotion or state of mind that explains most of their personality. For example, Maria's is now curiosity, though a positive curiosity, and Sarah Jane's is resilience. She has been through so much in her lifetime, much more than an ordinary human, and yet she keeps pushing on, saving the Earth and Aliens from harm.

"Oh, K.9., this is Maria," she mentioned to Maria, and K.9. turned towards Maria, "and Jenny," she mentioned to me and K.9. turned to me as I waved.

"Greetings, young Mistresses. I cannot emerge until this breach is sealed," K.9. replied. Maria furrowed her eyebrows and looked worried.

"How long will that take?" She asked. I was a bit curious about that as well, but I had a feeling it wouldn't be soon.

"I cannot estimate the duration of this task," K.9. said and I sighed. I was hoping to study his technology.

"What does he eat, nuts and bolts?" Kelsey interrupted rudely. But K.9. replied smartly.

"The small female is hostile," I smirked at her shocked expression. _You deserved it_

"Agreed," I replied to K.9., but Maria quickly replied after me.

"Don't listen to her," Maria turned to glare at me. I leaned towards K.9. and put my hand next to my mouth, like I was going whisper to him.

"She's just jealous she doesn't have a super awesome super robot dog," I whispered to him but the other four could clearly hear me. Sarah Jane nodded her thanks to me.

"I regret I must transfer my co-ordinates, Mistresses," K.9. said and I smiled sadly at him.

"Bye bye, K.9. Good dog," Sarah Jane said, sighing sadly.

"Very good dog," I added for good measure.

"Affection noted, mistresses," K.9. said, and I could hear the hidden sadness in his voice. We were probable the only live contact he gets in his journey. I sighed sadly one more, as that thought flew away. Sarah closed the safe, and I helped her lock it.

"How long's he gone for?" Maria and I asked simultaneously, and I smirked at her frown towards me. Sarah Jane sighed one again, and replied to our question.

"I don't know, but I miss him. And don't you laugh, Kelsey Hooper," _I feel sorry for her now, with that name.. _"But he was my dog, my daft little metal dog. And now, I'm on my own." Sarah Jane said sadly, and I smile grabbing her hand.

"You have me! I've got nowhere else to go"

_How's that?! God, it took me all day to come up with a way to get Jenny into the story and make it funny! Hope you like it! That chapter was 2474 words long, not including this note. Please favourite, follow and review. The two chapters I want to write for this season is Eye of the Gorgon and Whatever Happened to Sarah Jane? I saw Lizziexx do this on her stories and I thought it was really cool so I'm doing it!_


End file.
